Impulse
by Himeyami
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge wondered to himself, why is it for some strange reason every time he looks at Kururugi Suzaku, he gets flustered and annoyed? Also, he couldn't help but think that yaoi fangirls can surely be intimidating. AU Suzalulu.
1. Prologue:An Uke Awaits

Woot! Another fanfic! Although I should be working on the other ones right now(school gets in my way once again and family messing with the comp), this one came to me on a very sudden, random whim. I was watching Junjou Romantica because right before the new school year starts and I finish my summer homework to pass in on the first day, I have a marathon of my fave anime for the remaining time of summer vaca. This year Junjou Romantica was on my list, and as I started watching season two, the scenes with Misaki in the opening just gave me an idea...and here it is. My first shot at a Suzalulu fanfic! I can feel the fangirl in me smile! (By the way, I apologize for the future OOC-ness that may happen XD) Please enjoy!

Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge wondered to himself, why is it for some strange reason every time he looks at Kururugi Suzaku, he gets flustered and annoyed? Also, he couldn't help but think that yaoi fangirls can surely be intimidating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor Junjou Romantica, for if I did, I would die of fangirl bliss.

* * *

_Geez. Where is that idiot?! I need to get this over with! _Lelouch Lamperouge internally asked to himself, frustrated, looking at his watch as he sat on a wooden bench waiting in Ashford Academy's garden. The grip he held on the boxed lunch resting on his lap increased tremendously as well.

Yes, Lelouch Lamperouge was so frustrated that he could not even praise himself for having a strong grip on something for more than three seconds. When his younger sister Nunnally wanted to make sandwiches for her friends, she asked Lelouch to help her open a jar of pickles. Being full of pride and wanting to prove that he was strong, he tried, but it did not even last a second, and he instantly got tired. Ever since then, the pickle jar opener they bought from the 'As You Seen on TV' store has been of great help surprisingly and Nunnally could open them with ease.

However, when a '_certain someone'_ is visiting the Lamperouge residence, that person is what Lelouch calls the '_living pickle jar opener'_. Even though Lelouch is the only one that thinks his remark about that person was funny, said person is also the one who likes Lelouch's cooking and is the main cause of Lelouch's current predicament. Scratch that... there is another person that helped cause his predicament.

A green haired witch who introduced Lelouch to the world of yaoi/shounen-ai and all that entails. He never knew that girls (and some boys) could be so _rabid _about two boys (usually pretty/handsome ones) pairing up as a couple and doing such things!

What really got the cogs in his mind to turn, Lelouch was told by the witch that he was seemingly in his own little '_yaoi'_ with that '_certain someone'_.

He couldn't really deny the fact either. For the proof that he was shown made perfect sense and had no flaws.

According to the green haired witch who claims she has exceptional knowledge and experience in this genre, she remarks that their '_love will fully blossom very soon'_

…Now pondering about it as he waits, Lelouch thinks that '_love'_ for him seemed to have arrived way too soon…

* * *

I'll think I'll stop here for now. Chapter 1 is almost done and will be posted up later today. I need to sleep x.x (I watched anime for 12+ hours straight. Its 3 am right now where I live. I should be happy, but sitting in the same chair for that amount of time kills it.)Thanks for reading and please review. I will greatly enjoy the feedback. :D


	2. The Setting Stage of Love and Doom

Himeyami here! Sorry for the semi-delay. I was working on making my baby sister her birthday AMV,(She is nine now!! Yay!!! But she is still a baby to me! XD) and all is good and well. Anyways, let's start the 1st chap of Impulse. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, but if I did, Lelouch would be in a French maid's outfit serving me cake, soda, and ice cream three times a week.(I know it's wrong, but I am a fangirl.) Well, good thing Sunrise owns it.

* * *

_Two Days Ago, April 10th, 2017 a.t.b., Lamperouge Residence 7:01 A.M._

_Beep! Beep! _That was the sound of the phone in Lelouch's room signaling it was time for him to get up for school. The Lamperouge residence was very large, so instead of having the butlers and maids walking around waking the Lamperouge family up, phones were installed in each room to make things proceed '_smoothly'_ as the head butler, Jeremiah would call it. '_Smoothly'_ meaning the end of mornings where a butler or maid would cry hysterically for their lives after attempting to wake Lelouch up.

Today, Lelouch did not feel like going to school. It was Monday, and he was tired after all the weekend activities he _had_ to participate in. Saturday,a work day as one of the heirs of his family's business and Sunday being a slave to Milly Ashford for god knows what reasons. Hell, that's another perfect reason for him not going to school.

Somehow, he had this nagging feeling inside of him telling he _should_ go to school today; if he didn't go, he would miss something very important. Then again, missing school today would be nice. His mother's words of scolding are getting to him, that's all. _Nothing to worry about. _He mentally assured himself, smiling at the thought of not being victimized. So,he decided on continuing his rest and let the phone ring until it would eventually stop. Yup, things would go perfectly as planned.

Ten minutes later and the phone still rings. Lelouch starts to toss and turn in his bed groaning at the phones stubbornness.

_Dammit Jeremiah, just give up already. I want to stay home today. I like having my pride not stomped on by some crazy man-slaving school President. _He mentally whined as he cuddled with his stuffed weasel toy in order to dilute the noise. Thankfully, the noise coming from the phone went down a bit, but it _was still_ annoying. _So tired...I hate Mondays…_ He complained, continuing to shuffle in his bed. Lelouch was not going to give up on this one. No way, no how.

One minute later, to much of his dismay, he sluggishly got up from his bed and went down the spiral stairs to the first level of his room to answer that cursed phone. Jeremiah's loyalty to Marianne had once more won the morning battles.

Glaring at the phone as he picked it up its receiver, Lelouch answered the phone with a yawn, "Hello?"

"Good morning Young Master. Breakfast will be served in thirty minutes. Please be ready by then." Jeremiah stated in a proud as-a matter-of-fact manner from the other end of the line.

_Rub it in my face why don't you? _"Whatever." Slamming the receiver back on the phone set, Lelouch lazily scratched the back of his head. For some reason, he had a hunch that today was going to be a bad day, but to him, _all Mondays are_.

* * *

Dragging himself into the dining hall after getting ready for school, Lelouch was still drowsy. His face went grim when he took his seat next to the head of the long rectangular table. Something didn't feel right. Turning his head to look at the head seat, he sighed with stress laced into it. His suspicions were right. _That man is late for breakfast and I don't feel like fussing with his crummy attitude today when he arrives. _He told himself in a ticked-off tone. Looking back at the plate in front of him, his appetite went far away. He did not feel like eating breakfast. He was not a big fan of sausages…

"Here you go, Young Master." Sayoko, the head maid-part-kunoichi of the Lamperouge residence said kindly, gracefully pouring coffee into his cup.

"Thank you, Sayoko." Lelouch thanked with a relieved tone as he lifted his cup of coffee.

_This is what I get for playing online chess last night. _Mentally sighing as he took a sip of his coffee, Lelouch made a wry face at its taste, but he continued to drink it. _Black coffee…_ It was the only thing that could really wake him up on days like these. Looking at Sayoko, he sent her a look a gratitude. _Good thing Sayoko got the message. _He knew he could depend on her.

A giggle came from the seat next to him. "Good morning, Brother. How are you feeling?"Nunnally asked, looking at him with observing lilac eyes.

Setting his cup down, Lelouch patted the girl's head softly. "I'm fine Nunnally. No need to worry." Nunnally giggled again. He always loved how his younger sister can be so kind and caring, but hated the fact she was getting to that _time. _Lelouch always despised the boys that would come over to their home trying to make a move on his precious, cute, innocent Nunnally. He did not care if that didn't sound right to the rest of society; those boys had the ill intention, not him.

"Nunnally, you should not worry about that older brother of yours." Their mother, Marianne sitting across from Lelouch, commented as she took a sip of her tea.

"Good morning to you too Mother." Lelouch said in a plain tone, throwing a semi-glare towards her.

Letting her cup down, Marianne sighed. "Finally you say 'good morning' to your own mother. You used to always greet me in the mornings with a smile, but not anymore."

"So? I don't see the problem with that." Lelouch replied indifferently.

Lowering her gaze at her son, Marianne began producing fake tears, feigning having a mother's broken heart. "How cruel, my first born doesn't love me anymore..."

"Mother, that's not the case..." Lelouch murmured in a worried tone.

"...and traded me in for Suzaku." At times like this, Lelouch thought if his mother was really sane. She could be so…_weird_ sometimes. Heck, she married his father, so there's a good reason to prove she is not.

"Mother please quit saying that!" Lelouch shouted, slamming his fist onto the wooden table. Marianne couldn't help but burst out in laughter seconds after. She always loved to mess with her little Lulu like that. He always was the serious type. She and Milly even teamed up one time for the cross-dressing festival at Ashford Academy and made Lelouch wear one of her old dresses. Even so, when she sees him hang out with Suzaku, she always cheers them on and causes her son to feel embarrassed. She knew that boy would never hurt her son. If he did, the Kururugi Group would be a victim of one of her hostile business takeovers. She was not called 'Marianne the Flash' for nothing.

"Oh, the way you overreact is so priceless!" She still kept on with her laughter. Nunnally couldn't help but begin to join her as well. Yup, this day was going to be a bad one for Lelouch…

"Anyways…" Lelouch said, trying to contain his anger, glaring at his sausage. "Why did you bring up Suzaku like that?"

Calming down a bit, Marianne answered wiping her tears of now laughter, "Isn't today that day you have been boasting for about the past two and a half weeks?"

Lelouch gave a puzzled look to his mother. "What's today?"

"The 10th of April."Nunnally answered, calming down. "Brother, don't tell me you forgot?"

He then gave a puzzled look to Nunnally. "What are you guys talking about?"

Arthur, their pet cat, mewled loudly as he was in his corner eating his salmon, as if he was trying to remind Lelouch as well. Glancing at Arthur, there was a click in Lelouch's mind. He then realized today was the twelfth anniversary of his friendship with Suzaku. Smiling at the cat, he started to relax a bit. _Maybe today isn't going to be as bad as I thought…_

"Is it the job of a uke to forget these types of events?" A certain green-haired witch asked as she ate her morning pizza. Lelouch couldn't help, but to turn around and begin to look at her with a scowl. She was rude, lazy, causes him problems, stuck-up, selfish, and always stuffs her face with junk food. He could not stand her _period._

"Uke?" He asked, still holding up his chilling glare. Her amused golden eyes met his cold violet ones.

She smirked knowingly, "That's a term in the yaoi world. You should know about this stuff. Especially with the way you are with that Suzaku."

Getting a gist of what she meant, his scowl deepened as he ensured, "C.C., I guarantee you there is nothing going on between him and myself. We are just best friends."

C.C. Smirked even more at Lelouch's stubbornness. "In most of the yaoi mangas I have read so far, that's what they-the ukes- say in the beginning, but they eventually admit that they are in love with their so-called best friend. After that would be the angst-filled stuff where they are scared of confessing and start avoiding the object of their affection. During that time, they try to tell themselves they are not gay for their best friend and wants things to stay the same. Soon, the confession is made and they find out the person they loved has loved them all along. The newly crowned couple then has the celebratory sex." She explained clearly in a proud voice.

Lelouch snorted with disgust, "Ew, why the hell would you be reading that stuff? Also, could you please not talk about these things in front of Nunnally?"

C.C. could not help but sigh. "Seems the siscon in you is trying to suppress your inner uke."

_Why must she annoy me? _Lelouch dreaded in his mind. Exhaling, Lelouch repeated once more, "Nothing is happening between Suzaku and me. I don't know how I am going to further relay this to you and I am not a siscon."

Grabbing another slice, C.C. Said, "Trust me on this one. Today you are truly going to understand what I mean. I can see it already. The love between you and Suzaku will surely blossom soon. I for one, am certainly interested to see how this will go."

"I hate relaying this to you C.C.! Do I have to use force to make you stop?" That moment everyone in the room laughed hard at Lelouch's question. Use force… ha ha ha ha…that's a good one…

"Ah, Lelouch, you would make such a wonderful tsundere." C.C. mocked, but began to smirk again when a wonderful idea came to her. "I could use you guys as material for my new boys love story."

"Speaking of relaying," Marianne interjected between the conversation of Lelouch and C.C.,"Lelouch, you have to stop playing online chess throughout the night." She finished with a serious tone.

"It doesn't hinder my grade point average." He replied dryly taking a sip of coffee. Marianne these days would continuously tell Lelouch to stop playing online chess, saying it would hurt him someday, but Lelouch saw no change in himself whatsoever. He just got irked at times every time she brings it up and uses the same excuse. He had a point. No matter how much school he misses, Lelouch had the highest GPA for his grade. On top of that, he fulfills his student council duties when needed, blackmailed, or physically forced.

"Still…" She began, her head tilted down to the side with slight sadness," Your father is weary of it."

"I honestly could care less about what he thinks! He could just-"

Jeremiah interrupted with a loud cough. "Good morning, Master." After that, the rest of the Lamperouge family breakfast resumed in a tension filled silence.

* * *

"Morning Lulu!" A girl with long auburn hair shouted happily, dashing towards Lelouch at the school gates like a waiting puppy.

"Seriously Shirley, must you call me _that_?" He asked, annoyed at the nickname she had called him without consent. The auburn haired girl named Shirley couldn't help but blush.

"Um, well you see…"

"Hi Shirley!"Nunnally shouted cheerfully as she got out of the car.

"Nana!" Shirley yelled,then dashing towards Nunnally to give her a morning hug.

_Oh, here's my chance for an escape_. Lelouch instantly thought. No offense to Shirley, but she can be just so _clingy_ to him. He needed his space. Slipping away from the two, he began to walk at a fast, steady pace. Heading towards the back of the school, there was this huge tree that Lelouch loved since he came to Ashford. It was so comfortable to him when sitting on the soft grass being protected from the sun with its many sturdy branches. It was a place that instantly relaxed his nerves from any stress that he had.

Closing his distance from the tree, Lelouch saw someone already leaning against their back against the tree, already in a peaceful slumber. Looking pleased, Lelouch set his bag down on the grass and sat next to the slumbering person.

_Guess I'm not the only tired one. _He mused looking at the dozing face. Taking out a book, he began to read before classes started, but moments later, Lelouch couldn't help, but just gaze softly at the sleeping person.

The way his uniform is wrinkled against the grass and tree as he lies…

The way his chestnut colored locks draped naturally amidst his face…

His face itself…how it…

_What the hell?! _Lelouch mentally winced, getting out of his trance. A blush forming on his face, thinking of those thoughts that randomly appeared in his mind. Why would he think something like that? Even about a guy, no less. He wasn't the sappy, poetic type. That was Schneizel's job! He had his pride to uphold! He is a man after all! Even while dressing like a girl, he is still a man! Things like this should not even faze him! Then again, why was he getting heated up over this one person...it began to slightly confuse him...

Calming down, he looked at the sleeping person once more. _Honestly, he can be so troublesome. _He thought, smiling, reminiscing over the times he had with the napping person. Yawning, Lelouch lowered the proximity between him and the dreaming person. Slowly closing his eyes as he lay his head on said person's lap, he began to make himself comfortable. He didn't know what he was doing; he just knew he was tired and felt what he was doing _was_ right. He also felt his heart flutter, but it was a sweet, warm, comfortable feeling. A feeling he knew he truly treasured...

_Thank you, Suzaku..._

_...for everything...  
_

_

* * *

_"Girls look! Upperclassmen Lelouch and Suzaku!" A girl pointed.

"Oh my gosh! They look so cute together like that!" Another girl shrieked with glee.

"I already took a pic with my cell!" Someone else squealed.

"Excuse me ladies! As one of the top members of Ashford's SuzaLulu Committee, it is prohibited of students -mainly female ones- to take pictures of the couple." A girl wearing a black armband on her left arm informed in a strict tone.

"Hey that's not fair!" One girl complained.

"I wasn't finished." The member replied harshly. "Now then, the President of the committee would let you all take pictures of Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Lamperouge as a couple for only two-thousand five hundred yen(around twenty-seven dollars in the US) a piece."

"_Eh?! Still not fair!!" _The now huge crowd of girls whined in unison.

"Still not finished. The President also added that if you join our committee, you shall receive complementary items as well as a fifty-percent discount on taking a picture."

"_That's not bad..."_

Taking a deep breath, the member of the SuzaLulu Committee continued, "Do remember this! Do not take this likely! To see such a fine bishie couple in front of us, in our own academy, is a fine opportunity. There are not many chances like this, so we must take the chance! To reap the fruits of their love and shriek in pure happiness and ecstasy! Now repeat after me and yell 'SuzaLulu for the win!'" Putting her fist in the air, the member, guided the new recruits to the headquarters to get them officially signed up.

Soon after, that whole crowd then went around campus yelling 'SuzaLulu for the win' for a whole twenty minutes. Ashford Academy has now made a turn for the fangirls.

Lelouch and Suzaku had no clue of what was in store for them.

* * *

"Hey, C.C.?"

"Yes Marianne?"

"Why doesn't Misaki tell Usagi he's madly in love with him? I mean, he still lives with him and deals with Usagi writing those novels about them no matter how much he dislikes them, right? And, Misaki doesn't really refuse the sex they have, he kind of looks like he enjoys it."

Sighing, C.C. put her pen down to stop writing her new BL novel to answer Marianne, who was sitting on the couch in C.C.'s room reading manga.

"Such a noob you are. What if I say I don't want to tell you?"

"Then I would say you are cruel." Marianne quickly replied.

"Funny how this is coming from 'Marianne the Flash', but I don't want to spoil it for you." Getting an idea once more, C.C. instantly continued. "Unless, you could give me some valuable information I could use on my new BL novel."

"What type of information?" Marianne asked sharply.

C.C. chuckled mischievously as she answered, "How did Suzaku and Lelouch meet?"

* * *

Woot! Chapter two is half-way done! Also, I would like to thank Tyrant Dragon Knight and Emo Headphonez for reviewing. (When I found out I got a review from Emo Headphonez, I shouted with joy cause that's one of my SuzaLulu fanfic idols. Always lovin' his/her work. XD) So yeah, aside from that, please review. I'm still kinda new at this, so reviews shall greatly be appreciated. ^_^


	3. A Broken Puzzle

Hi everyone! Sorry for the semi-delay, I am officially settled down in my new home and I am loving my new room. Just finished painting it(deep sky blue) and when it dried, I put a bunch of anime posters I had. Feels cozy already :)

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise, which is sad, but my fantasies of Suzaku and Lelouch have yet to fade away from my mind.

* * *

"_What do you want?" Lelouch asked, irritated, glaring at a boy standing in front of him. The boy's eyes were full of sadness that started to irritate him. _

_Lelouch began his attempts of getting up after being brutally beaten by other boys. He couldn't stand looking so weak in front of others. The other boy continued looking at Lelouch with that same sad expression. This only irritated Lelouch more. Some random boy starts pitying him put of the blue. He knew he had to get up fast or his pride would just…_

"_Do you need any help?" The other boy asked in a sweet, nervous tone. Looking at the boy's emerald eyes once more, Lelouch was amazed by how much honesty and compassion were in them. The boy really did worry for Lelouch. He didn't even know him. The boy was the only one in the park asking to help Lelouch while parents and other kids in the park just ignored him._

"_Why? Why would you want to…?" Lelouch grunted in pain, finally standing solid on his own two feet."…help me?"_

_The other boy smiled widely in which Lelouch would grow older seeing and knowing that smile more and more._

"_Because, I think that being kind to someone is a secret reward. My mommy told me so." The boy answered with a cocky smile, crouching down with his hands on the side. "Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride back to my house."_

"_Why do you think that I would go with you that easily?" Lelouch asked, suspicious. It did not make sense to him at all; a random boy asking to help you by giving you a piggy back ride to his house? Sounded like a trap to him. Worst of all, he still felt like he was still being pitied._

"_Listen, I am fine." _

"_Doesn't seem like it." _

"_Well I am. Those were just goons told by my brother to beat me up; nothing old, nothing new."_

"_That's horrible…" The other boy began to sob a bit. Really, this just confused Lelouch a lot more. Why is this random boy crying at something that is none of his business? Although, it is sweet of him, he thought smiling._

"_It's just life."He sighed. Getting on the boy's back, Lelouch felt a warm tingly feeling. "Take me to a phone booth." He ordered._

"_What? I thought you didn't want a piggy back ride?" The other boy stared surprisingly at Lelouch on his back._

"_Just because you are giving me a piggy back ride now doesn't mean I trust you. You're still a weirdo in my opinion." He explained._

_Chuckling, the boy began to get up and walk out of the park with Lelouch on his back. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he felt like this was someone who would be so important to him._

"_I'm Kururugi Suzaku." He beamed._

_Lelouch smiled at this boy's simplicity. "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge."_

_The wonderful bond has been planted.

* * *

_

_Hm, seems that I can't even concentrate in math. _Lelouch thought as he attempted to take notes in class. Four hours into the school day has passed, but he could not look at Suzaku the way he looked at him before the school day. Suzaku looked like he did any other day, so why today of all days does it feel like he's different?

Glancing to the seat right of him again, he saw the boy diligently take notes once more. AP Calculus is definitely not one of Suzaku's strongest subjects. Lelouch began to wonder why Suzaku would want to attempt academic suicide by taking all AP classes...

"_Lelouch, I think we should always be together. So that's why we must take the same classes!"_

_Oh, that's why. _He mentally sighed. It was all for him.

All for him…

All for him?!

Lelouch grabbed his face. He blushed again! This began to get irksome. It was the fifteenth time he blushed looking Suzaku!

"Hey Lulu, you okay?" Suzaku asked, extending his hand towards Lelouch.

'_Oh, no, not good, Suzaku, please don't…'_ "Touch me…" He said in a soft whimper as he stood up from his seat; hand still on his now fully red face.

Suzaku's face was tinted with a slight pink. "Huh?"

"Oh ho, Lamperouge, I thank for volunteering for our next problem. Page 271, problem nineteen."

"Yes, Professor Lloyd." Relief fell upon Lelouch. He would get his distance from Suzaku while doing this easy math problem on the board. Class was almost over too.

* * *

"Lelouch…"

Hearing his name being called out Lelouch sighed. Today is just plain horrible; first the thing with Suzaku and now this? How annoying indeed.

"What is it Cassius?" Lelouch turned around, slightly glaring at his younger half-brother, whom he loathed so much. He didn't like his younger sister Carline too. Those two red-headed snakes were horrible, selfish, snobbish people in his eyes, pestering him and Nunnally to no end.

"My, my, my, the Black Prince of the Lamperouge family gives me his famous signature glare." Cassius waved his arms around in a melodramatic manner.

"You know I don't like you, so it's obvious I would glare at you." Lelouch said coldly.

"You're still a smart-ass I see. Such a worthy opponent you are for the head of the Lamperouge family. I hate you even more." He smiled brightly as Lelouch began to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?"

_Cassius can act so mental sometimes. Same goes for the younger one. _"I have no obligation to explain my whereabouts to someone of your caliber."

"You are not getting away from me." Cassius smirked while snapping his fingers. Nothing happened after which began to make Cassius nervous. Snapping his fingers once more, nothing happened. "What the hell did you do?"

"I did nothing to your lackeys." Lelouch answered. "Isn't that right Suzaku?" He smiled.

"Yup." Suzaku replied, turning a corner to stand next to Lelouch who then took a step away from Suzaku, slightly blushing.

Cassius was frightened. Every time Suzaku helped Lelouch from getting beaten up by his lackeys. It always meant danger for him.

"How the hell did you know Suzaku was here?"

"He was simply following me the whole time. Why do you think I went into a remote place in the academy?" Lelouch chuckled in pure mockery. "Obviously, I knew you were going to come sooner with those puppets of yours as I was in this area. You thought it was a perfect opportunity for you, but it seems to be my checkmate." With that Lelouch continued to walk away, not looking back at the scene, especially Suzaku.

"Wait, Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted with some desperation. Lelouch just kept walking. Lowering his head, Suzaku, murmured, "Lulu, please."

Lelouch stopped. "What is it?"He didn't want to look at Suzaku, not like this.

"I think we need to talk…about things." Suzaku said, clenching his fists.

Lelouch looked up at the sky through the windows in front of him. '_Life can be so cruel.' _"Yeah, I'll see you then." The sound of steps began to resume, slowly dimming bit by bit.

Emerald eyes glared at azure eyes and vice versa. Each waiting for the cue that Lelouch was truly gone. This was the golden opportunity for each to speak honestly, _kindly_ about the other.

"Why do you constantly protect him?" Cassius asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Why do you constantly bother him?" Suzaku retorted.

"What happens between us is none of your business."

"It is my business."

"Oh, how so I wonder, is someone of no blood relation to our noble Britannian blood, actually related to this?" Cassius jeered.

"Lelouch is my best friend."

"Such a naïve answer, blood runs thicker than water."

"No, in this case, the water washes out the blood."

Suzaku's retorts irritated Cassius even more. "What happens between us is none of your business!" He repeated this time shouting.

"It really is! You always cause trouble for the one I love by sending people to beat him up! Even though you're brothers, you still do such a despicable thing to Lelouch! He never does anything to you, and today on an important day, you want to hurt him! I should just…" Suzaku had snapped. His eyes had pure malicious intent towards Cassius. No, it wasn't a pure intent, more of revenge.

"Should just what?" He mocked, folding his arms. "My brother Lelouch isn't like that, no matter what you and that crazy school President of ours do to him. Just give up on him, or in fact…" He extended his hand and continued. "…you can join me and we can put hell on him. A lost love can really hurt."

"You son of a-!" Suzaku quickly dashes to Cassius and lifted up his collar, his fist firm in the air, ready to strike.

Cassius laughed. "Now, now, no need for someone as lowly as you to get all barbaric. I was just kidding."

Suzaku began to growl, waiting for Cassius to say one more thing, and then he'll shut him up for good.

"You think he'll be happy that you get suspended? Will you? Think about it. This gives me an opening."

Suzaku lowered him down, it wouldn't be good if he actually punched the bastard, but damn! He deserved it!

'_Ah, well, Lelouch wouldn't be truly happy if I did that.' _He thought, turning around and walking away. He needed to cool down fast, but-.

"Truly naïve indeed!"Cassius yelled, throwing a punch when Suzaku's back was open. However, he underestimated Suzaku; for he was easily caught and thrown by him. Wincing in pain, Cassius sighed with words that will begin to haunt a now walking Suzaku,

"You know my family as well as yours won't accept such a thing."

Exiting the building, he looked up at the sky with a blank expression. What that bastard Cassius said before was true. He knew that, for years.

Well, at least his hormones went down after what happened this morning…

* * *

"So warm…" Suzaku said, dazed from just waking up. He felt heat coming from his lower half. As he looked down, he wanted to immediately do two things.

One, get Lelouch off of his lap.

Two, strip Lelouch naked and then have a hot steamy sex session with him.

* * *

Smiling, Suzaku felt relieved that he got out of that ordeal smoothly. Placing his bag under Lelouch's head was pure genius. Lelouch would be proud of him when he found out. Who is he kidding? Sticking with the first plan he had is such a bummer. The second one seems more fun. Indeed, he loved the boy well. What Cassius said kept bothering him.

'_Maybe Cassius was right. Maybe Lulu doesn't feel the way I do for him. Maybe, it would be best if we stay as friends. I don't want to risk it. I'll be less of a nuisance.'_

Shaking his head like a maniac, Suzaku decided to do laps around the whole school.

He could easily hear words that Lelouch would, no, absolutely say,

_"Stupid jock."

* * *

_

"This is Squad A, member 21 reporting in. The uke is in section D of the Academy. He seems troubled."

"_Ah, that must be angst member 21." _The voice from the walkie-talkie confirmed.

"Hm, Lelouch angst is hot." Member 21 began fawning over what she said.

"_Member 21, I do agree with you that Lelouch angst is hot, but Lelouch with Suzaku in the shower is way hotter."_

"_Kyaa!" _ Squealed all of Squad A of Ashford's SuzaLulu Committee as they forgot all about keeping watch of Lelouch.

* * *

"_ACHOO!_ Hm, thought I heard something." Lelouch said sniffling, thinking he heard some weird sounds. This was the second sneeze already.

"Anyways…" Grabbing his phone as he headed to the basement level of the academy's main building, he pressed four on his speed dial. The other line instantly picked up.

"It's me. I need you to come to the back of the school. Hm, yeah, there is no problem. I'll promise I'll go to work later, just hurry up. Thanks."

'_Now that this current issue is done, all I need to do is hack into the school's security system and leave. Sorry Suzaku, I know how much you don't like me doing this, but I'll be back.'

* * *

_"Oh, Cassius, it's nice to hear from you again! How's Japan?" Asked a cheerful voice.

"_It's fine, just a bit-ouch!"_

"What's wrong?" The cheerful now worried voice asked.

"_Nothing. Listen, I think you should come to Japan soon."_

"Always so secretive. Geez, why do you want me to go? I'm in the middle of an important shoot."

Moments later…people passing the trailer ran as they heard a frightening scream come from inside the trailer.

"Euphemia, what happened?!" Her manager asked, scared of what happened to his star.

"I need to go to Japan." Euphemia quietly murmured.

"You're in the middle of a shoot for a movie. What could be more important than that?"

"MY BROTHER IS DATING SOMEONE AND IT IS NOT ME!! NOW SCHEDULE THAT PLANE!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Her manager answered running off, scared of what may happen if he didn't do his job.

'_I swear, Kururugi Suzaku, you shall pay for taking MY Lelouch away from me!'

* * *

_

"Hey C.C.?"

"What is it now Marianne?" C.C. answered annoyed. She was just getting to one of the good parts in her new BL novel.

"You know, my son is loved by a lot of people."

"Marianne, which son do you mean?" C.C. teased, knowing that Charles _loves_ to have mistresses even though _legally_ Marianne is his wife. Marianne doesn't take it bitterly though, she treats each of her husband's children kindly; even Cassius and Carline.

"My one and only son I gave birth to." She smiled, shifting her pose on the floor, with manga in her hand.

"Lelouch is loved by a lot of people, I know."

"What I mean is that Lulu is really _loved _by a lot of people; even family members." Marianne corrected, wagging her finger.

This piqued C.C.'s interest. This may be a gold mine for some plot. Giving her full attention to Marianne, she fully turned her seat around. "Continue."

"I'm just telling you this. Maybe because of what you said to him earlier, those siblings of his will come knocking in trying to get in the way."

"Why would they do something that crazy?"

"Oh C.C., they are Charles' children. That's proof enough." Giggled Marianne.

C.C. nodded, taking word for word of what Marianne just said even though she does think Marianne is a little loose in the head as well. "So, you're telling me to wait a bit and try to see what I can get the best of it."

"Exactly."

"Well then this sucks."

"Why do you say that? I thought I redeemed myself." Marianne pouted childishly.

"I now have nothing to do." C.C. said, beginning her moment of sulking.

"I have an idea."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

Flashing a very shiny credit card, Marianne smirked. "Let's go shopping at Barnes and Nobles, and then you can get all the pizza you want."

C.C. smirked as well. "Marianne, I must say, you do know a way to my heart."

* * *

Well that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed. Now I have to eat some pocky and get back to writing more :D I'm still new to this, so reviews are welcomed. Thank you! 3


	4. A Dream Discharged

Sigh...end of the term tests are such a pain. Especially the ones where you have to remember a lot of formula's they don't give x.x Anyways, new chapter everybody! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer:Code Geass is not mine, but owned by Sunrise. Why you ask? The reason is because there would be plenty of yaoi in each episode, that's why. :)

* * *

"_Clovis, how long you going to have me pose like this with Euphemia in some weird outfit?"_

"_Lulu, its Euphie! Call me Euphie!" Euphie corrected puffing her cheeks as well as losing her pose._

_Lelouch slightly glared at her then shifted back to Clovis, never letting go of his pose. "So, how long will this take?"_

"_Well, now that you once again made Euphie lose her pose, I would say another hour." Clovis finally answered looking at his watch."Hey, where are you going?"_

"_Where do you think I'm going?" Lelouch said in an icy tone, already standing at the exit of the studio. "First things first, I need to get out of this horrendous outfit."_

'_But the Ciel Phantomhive cosplay suits you so well…' Clovis mentally whined as he folded his arms. The reason he was even able to get Lelouch in his studio to take pictures in cosplay was because he asked Schneizel to challenge Lelouch in chess and make a wager. He knew Lelouch wouldn't back down when it comes to battling their elder brother. Plus, Schneizel said he wanted some copies of Lelouch's pictures. Clovis still wonders about that…_

_Euphie is here because…because this would be a perfect opportunity for the two to really get along. They are his cute siblings after all… _

… _And Clovis needed someone to cosplay Elizabeth as well._

"_Lulu, wait a second!" Euphie shouted, running to grab Lelouch's hand. As she was about to, he snatched his hand away._

"_Don't touch me."_

"_Why are you so mean?! I didn't do anything wrong!"_

'_Oh, boy…' Clovis sighed as he saw Euphie ranting at Lelouch. 'Euphie, please don't antagonize the Black Prince.'_

"_You treat everyone else differently than the way you treat me! Especially Nunnally! It's not fair!"_

_Clovis then saw Lelouch's signature glare aimed right at her. Oh boy, he then knew what he had to do._

_Frantically, he stepped in between the situation with a nervous look. Bending his knees down to his level, he looked at Lelouch and said,_

"_Lelouch, please I beg you! Spare mercy on her or else Cornelia will have my head! I have a date later this week and I don't want to get my beautiful face wrecked up! You may not understand what I mean now, but later you will, so please!"_

_Yup, fifteen year old Clovis Lamperouge knew he had to beg eight year old Lelouch Lamperouge to spare seven year old Euphemia Lamperouge…_

…_Truly pitiful indeed._

"_Clovis, I'm going to change. Do me a favor and call Mother to come pick me up." Lelouch ordered. Euphie wasn't satisfied at all._

_Mustering all her strength, she began to speak seriously. "Lelouch."_

"_What?" He responded coldly, slightly turning around._

_His glare started to get hard again which scared her a bit, but she mustered up the courage to continue. "Can't you stay?"_

_Turning his back to her, Lelouch began his exit, but abruptly stopped and faced Euphie once more. He then untied the blue tie around his neck and grabbed her hand. Both Euphie and Clovis were too much in shock of his actions to even say anything or stop. _

"_There." He said, with slight relief. Coming back to her senses, Euphie looked at her hand that he borrowed. She was in awe. The blue tie was neatly tied on her wrist, like a bracelet. Not only did that surprise her, but the face and words Lelouch gave after. _

_Making a small angelic smile as he was at the door frame, Lelouch said,_

"_Thanks to Clovis making us cosplay in matching colors, you can call that a little apology gift for scaring you, princess, but make sure you improve your acting. Then, I may do this again."_

_Then he left._

_Then Clovis felt like he lost five years._

_Then she fell in love.  
__

* * *

_

_It's been years since then, huh?_ A giggle came after. _Things may have changed after he left._

"Euphemia, thinking about those lines for that movie you ditched?"The guilty-feeling manager asked the main cause of his hair to fall out bit by bit. For leaving a high-budget movie under orders of his star client, that would definitely cost him millions, but he wanted to use those millions to take his family on a nice vacation. Sadly, that's not going to happen. Looks like he'll have a fight with his wife again…but what scared him the most was the cause of this forced trip. His star client was in love with her brother, and now that she found out he was taken, said client says she'll put an end to it and will permanently claim him. "Sigh…Never interrupt a woman's path of love or else you'll have a lot to pay, or something like that."

His star client sighed as he began to stiffen. What is she going to say, what is she going to do? Will he get killed by her? Will he get thrown off the plane; for just one semi-sarcastic comment? Here it is, the moment of truth.

"I already know the lines to the whole movie, so there is nothing to worry about. This plane needs to hurry up. I want to see him. It's been so long!" She said, looking out the window of her family's private jet with anticipation. Turning to her manager to give him some assurance, Euphemia noticed something,

"For a thirty year old man, you sure do lose a lot of hair."

* * *

"Hey Madam President, have you seen Lelouch?"

The curvaceous, bold, man-slaving President of Ashford Academy answered, "No, I thought he was with you since you two are so _intertwined_." She jeered as she slammed her hand against his back. Suzaku's cheeks then turned into a slight pink as she came out with tremendous laughter.

"Nunnally said almost the same thing when I asked her." He added, lowering his head out of embarrassment.

Milly continued to laugh. "If Nunnally said something close to that, then it must be certain! Lelouch's precious sister never lies!"

"I-I suppose. Nunnally is a sweet girl." Lifting his head up, he smiled when mentioning Nunnally. He could easily see why Lelouch cares about her so much. Although it can be a bit too much sometimes; there was this one time when Lelouch dragged him out of his house to go spy on Nunnally on her date. What amazed him even more was that Lelouch knew how to do a spitball. He didn't seem like the type, but he knew his Lulu was full of surprises. It was a fun 'date' between the two of them, for they were both enjoying throwing spitballs at Nunnally's date.

Getting back to what fits her standard of normal, Milly assured Suzaku even though she had a hint of where Lelouch was at. "Don't worry; I'll look around if he's here. You should still keep an eye out. That Lulu has always been a clever one."

"I know, Thank you." Suzaku said as he turned around to leave.

"Wait up Suzaku!"

"Hm, yes Madam President?" Suzaku wondered.

"Go for it! GUTS! No, something better…IMPULSE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Huh?" Suzaku was now scared. Sometimes he knew what was on her mind and sometimes he doesn't. This time, he doesn't know at all.

Milly put a thumb up and winked. "Go for it with you all when the moment comes. Put one-hundred percent into it! As a Witch of Charms, I'm sure you'll get your feelings accepted. Now go to class!"

Understanding most of what she meant, Suzaku felt overjoyed at her support. "Thank you, Madam President!" As he dashes out, Milly walked back to her Presidential desk, and took out a walkie-talkie.

"Squad A, can you hear me?" She asked, waiting for a response. What she then heard as a response was a 'kyaa!' "Squad A, this is your President speaking, I demand a response!"

Then all the fangirl sounds stopped, and finally, there was a proper response.

"Member 19 reporting in, ma'am. Sorry about what you just heard, it's just that our retainer said something so hot about our seme and uke and-and-kyaa!!!!"

"_Kyaaaaaa!!!!" _The resounding squeals of Squad A were heard once more.

"STOP! REWIND! PLAY!" Chanted Milly was she wagged her finger at the walkie-talkie. The other side of the walkie-talkie was silent again.

"Again ma'am, we apologize."

"No problem. Have you been keeping track of the uke like I ordered you to?"

"Um…we were, but, uh, we kind of lost him."

"Answer me properly! It's either yes or no!"

"_NO WE HAVEN'T WAHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" _The cries of Squad A made Milly slump into her chair disappointingly. This was tiring.

Milly sighed. "Knew I should have left it to LASS; they always get the job done…"

* * *

Suzaku knew that if Lelouch was not in class or on the rooftop, then he was not on campus at all. Milly's chant had motivated him. He needed to go find Lelouch and tell him head on. To hell with waiting! He was on top, so he needs to make the first move! Ah, but ditching classes, would mean making up all that work?

Slightly swaggering at realizing this, he wondered how the hell was Lelouch able to do all that make-up work? Then he realized something truly magnificent in his mind…

A nice study-session with Lelouch; a _very nice _study session _alone_ with Lelouch in a _secluded area_...

Suzaku can see it already, but immediately felt heat down in his pants.

He needed to stop, or else when he finds Lelouch, he might get arrested.

Standing in front of the twelve foot wall with his bag in his hand, he moved back a bit and took deep breaths. Jumping over huge walls has _sometimes_ been a pain for him. Today, his body was not up for it, but he had to do what he had to do.

* * *

"You are done already, Master? Truly impressive, it's a new record." Jeremiah praised as he bowed, opening the limousine door for Lelouch. Upon closing the door and entering into the driving seat, Lelouch replied in a bored tone,

"This opponent was annoying me, so I wanted it to end as soon as possible."

"If you were playing against with Master Schneizel, things would have been more entertaining. You shine well when around him." Jeremiah claimed, stopping at a red light.

"Hm, I guess you could say that." Slightly blushing, Lelouch added, "He was one of the few people in the family to actually understand some parts of me. Same goes for me. His moves and strategies tell me all that I can know."

Turning a green light, Jeremiah looked through the rear view mirror for a second. "Isn't he coming to visit soon?"

Lelouch lifted his head from his palm in response. "Huh? What are you talking about? Nunnally's birthday isn't even here yet."

"I was sure before I came to get you, Sayoko told me he was actually coming. Oh, about that, it seems you have an appointment that was just added into your schedule. We are going to meet them now."

Lelouch was surprised. Who was able to get into his schedule that easily? He had to find out. This person must be really important. "Can you put it on the screen?"

"Certainly, Young Master." Jeremiah answered as he pressed a blue button above the limo's radio. In the back a flat screen monitor slid out from the side and showed a list of Lelouch's schedule. It was filled with chess matches with the elites in the society from business meetings at many of his family's companies. Truly a chaotic schedule, but the box that was in pink and had some picture of a chibi smiling and holding out a peace sign scared Lelouch the most.

"Jeremiah, WHAT THE **** IS THIS?!" He asked with much disbelief.

Jeremiah laughed a bit as he made a turn. "It's as it seems. Lady Euphemia wants to meet you. Oh, but please refrain from using such language that does not befit the Lamperouge family heir guidelines."

"Screw those guidelines! What does she want then?! I thought she was in France making a movie."

"Yes, and I heard that it is going quite well too."

"How do you know?"

"She told me on the phone when I told her that you were not here."

"Oh, that…" Lelouch remembered."I was busy talking to Suzaku in my room."

"Yes, I know, that's why I said you were not here. She would most likely throw a fit."

"I don't even want to meet her. I have too many things to do at hand. Who was the one who put her in my schedule anyways? I know you wouldn't do so."

"No it was n-THESE RUDE DRIVERS AND THE WAY THEY LIKE TO ESCAPE A RED LIGHT! RIDICULOUS!" Jeremiah shouted with anger. He truly hated those types of people who would do stupid things on the road. Thus he would often rant about it.

"Answer my question please."

Gaining back his senses, he answered, "Yes, indeed. It was Lady Marianne who did that."

"Mother did?!"

* * *

"See C.C., what did I tell you?" Marianne smirked as she sipped on some of her smoothie, closing her cell phone.

"You were right?" C.C. couldn't believe it as she ate her 15th large pizza at Pizza Hut. A bunch of people stared at the two in the mall's cafeteria, but they didn't really mind.

"Yes~! Jeremiah just texted me that he and Lelouch are close to the mansion. Euphie is almost there as well. Shall we go back?"

C.C. grimaced. "What about these other twelve pizzas?"

"Heh heh, let's do something about that. Excuse me? Can you make these 'to-go'?"Marianne asked the guy standing at the counter.

C.C. stretched as she stood up. "Seems that I have to get working again, but at least I know Charles' children are not normal."

"Indeed, my friend."

* * *

"I'm home!" Declared Euphie as she burst open the double grand doors of the Lamperouge estate while her manager was scared to death.

"Um, Euphemia, maybe you shouldn't do that when entering people's homes…"

"Nonsense."Euphie stated, twirling through the main entrance gracefully. "This is my home. My last name is 'Lamperouge' after all. All Lamperouge family members and their guests may enter the head's house with or without a reason." She giggled with authority.

"Still…" The manager shivered a bit, not wanting to step on a land mine. "It's not like you live here."

"Don't worry about that! I've been here once, but even so, I had set up an appointment with my beloved. My Lelouch and I will meet! And I'll show him what a great actress I have become! Then we'll marry and make an awesome picture book filled with images of our love!"

"Um, if I may ask, is he the reason you have been acting for all these years?"

Euphie nodded cheerfully. "Yup, all thanks to my Lulu!"

"I'm sorry to say that Lulu is all mines." A voice claimed.

Euphie's victory face was now replaced with one of anger and jealousy. "Who are you to make such a claim?! Show yourself!"

Said voice's owner came through the grand double doors. "I am Kururugi Suzaku; it's nice to meet you."

"So you're the one Cassius told me about? Unbelievable, you don't seem to be Lulu's type at all."Euphie said, demeaning Suzaku by her own means. She did not acknowledge Suzaku as a worthy opponent for Lelouch's affection.

To Suzaku, he knew all about Euphie from Lelouch and the movies she starred in, but meeting her was a different story. She seemed to be very beautiful and imposing for her age. As expected of a woman wanting his Lelouch's affection, but…

Even at the slightest mention of Cassius, those words rang throughout his head once more;

"…_you can join me and we can put hell on him. A lost love can really hurt."_

"_You know my family as well as yours won't accept such a thing."_

Clenching his fists once more, Suzaku replied, "Aren't you being used by him?"

Euphie blinked. "By who?"

"Stop playing, you know who!"

"I am not being used by anyone. I lead my own life!"

"You're wrong! Cassius is using you!" Suzaku shouted, nearing his breaking point once more.

"Cassius is not using me! Cornelia wouldn't let him live it down." Euphie smirked realizing Suzaku's weak standing. "Yes, even Lulu." Walking towards him with her hand confidently around her hip, she giggled once more as she stood directly in front of him. "Let me tell you something. Lulu is my fiancée since we were kids. Our family arranged it. I was okay with it, but even if Lulu denied it at first, did he ever show any signs of truly hating me, but instead caring about me?"

Suzaku thought about it for a bit and came to the conclusion that she was right. He never recalled Lelouch saying he hated her or doing anything mean to her. Whimpering in defeat he answered, "Yes."

"Exactly, you who are someone from a different family than ours cannot comprehend this. It's alright though. I can see why you are so devoted to my Lulu. Someone as lowly as you to be treated kindly by my Lulu can certainly have delusions!" Euphie mocked as she got in Suzaku's face. Suzaku could see why she was related to Cassius, but never expected to be this cruel. She seemed so different on television too. He wanted to cry, but in front of a girl, in a different place where a lot of other people could probably see? No, then it would be Cassius' win. That's why she was brought here.

"I will not let Cassius win."

"What's this? Didn't I tell you Cassius is not using me? He is my brother even if we have different mothers; same goes for my Lulu. He will take care of me forever and ever." She scoffed. "When looking at you once more, I can see why my Lulu would pity you. I bet you are using him. Cassius told me all about it. You two are quite the dynamic pair huh? My brother is not using me! Instead, you are using my brother you-!"

"My, my, I think these failure-filled accusations have somewhat bored me just now." A voice interjected. Both Euphie and Suzaku turned around in the voice's direction to see that it was Lelouch leaning against one of the doors, with Jeremiah at the side. Euphie's once cruel, mocking face turned into a lovey-dovey one. While Suzaku's…

"Lulu!!" Euphie smiled with wide arms open, ready to embrace her brother. However,

_SMACK!_ That was all you could hear throughout the main entrance. Euphie, grasping her now red cheek, wined with tears about to flow out.

"Ow, why did you do that? Lulu it hurts!"

"Does it? That's fine then." He brutally answered.

Tears now falling from her face, she asked another,

"Why did you hit me?" Looking up at Lelouch's face, she saw that glare once more; one that she has not seen in many years.

Lelouch began to smirk. "Oh Euphemia, I am quite disappointed in your actions. Entering my house in such a manner and what's this?" His face then turned into one of seriousness and anger. '_Suzaku's tears…'_"You pester my honored guest and closest friend with those sharp-edged words. Did you really think you can get away with that?"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Euphie whined, wailing a bit.

"You didn't mean to, huh? For an actress, that's some bad improvisation."

"But Lelouch, I love you! I became an actress working all these years just for you!" She proclaimed wailing much louder.

At that point, Lelouch could not comment on that one. Suzaku stood there, lowering his head, ready for Lelouch to say the same about her and embrace her. More tears slowly came out of his eyes. Surprisingly, that did not happen.

"Look Euphie, I appreciate those feelings of yours, but I only see you as a sister and nothing else. As a brother, I wish for you to find someone who is worthy enough to stand by your side."

Her face turning serious as well, Euphie lifted up her head looking straight at Lelouch's eyes while hers continued to shed tears. "Does this mean that you are rejecting me?"

Sighing with reluctance, Lelouch answered. "Yes I am."

Biting her lip, Euphie yelled, "Then why were you nice to me at that time?!"

"That was when our engagement was announced, right? I rejected it with full force, so at that time, I was not fond of you at all. I realized during that photo shoot I was being a bit harsh. So-"

"You were being the nice person that you are, right Lulu?" Euphie finished, reminiscing that time with a regretful smile.

"Yeah." Lelouch didn't know what to really say at that. Of course he broken a lot of girls' hearts and it didn't faze him that much (not even guys for that matter), but his sister was a different story.

"Then can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure." He smiled with some relief.

"Are you in love with someone else?"

Instantly, Suzaku lifted his head and turned it to Lelouch, finally getting out of his dark void. He was very curious at this question as much as Euphie was.

Seeing Euphie and Suzaku expectant with anticipating looks, Lelouch sighed, '_Looks like I'm cornered. What a pain.' _ Then while softly smiling at Suzaku he answered,

"Yes, I am in love with someone else."

Both Euphie and Suzaku were amazed at the warmth in that answer, especially Suzaku. He wanted to hug Lelouch, but he felt so heavy that he was unable to move.

Sighing in defeat, Euphie wiped her tears. "Well then, I guess I'll leave. I don't like being a hindrance."

"Ah, but wouldn't you want to stay for Nunnally?" Lelouch blinked at the sudden change of mood.

"It's okay. I have work to finish up. I'm wasting millions right now just for you. For some sort of payback if you're feeling down, you better see it. Suzaku, you should make photos with Lulu and I. I'll assure you, it'll be fun. We need someone to pose as Naruto anyways. Oh, and Jeremiah, can you carry my manager into the car? He seems to have passed out on the floor a while ago." Euphie babbled, but Lelouch could see right through that. She was hurt, and he felt bad that he was the cause, but she'll be okay.

"Certainly, Lady Euphemia." Bowed Jeremiah, grabbing her passed out manager from the floor.

"Well then Lulu and Suzaku, Tata!" She chirped as she smiled the actress' smile.

With that, the double grand doors closed. Lelouch could not believe how much closure just instantly happened. Just like the passing of the summer rain. Nevertheless, he did not want to continue his schedule. Looking at Suzaku, he smiled,

"Well then, that was like a storm passing by."

Suzaku blushed when looking at Lelouch's smile. "Yeah."

"Hm, but how did you know I was going to be out of school?"

Suzaku made a small laugh. "You should know the reasons as well as I do. Not in class or on the rooftop means that you are not at school."

Lelouch blushed in embarrassment, feeling bad that he left these openings. "I shouldn't be that easy to read! Maybe I should change my pace a bit. Hm…"

Looking at Lelouch think of strategies, Suzaku wiped his tears. "I don't mind if you do, I'll be beside you anyways."

Realizing what he had just said, Suzaku covered his mouth.

Lelouch, being almost fully pink, laughed a bit. "Well then, let's go to my room. I'll order something to eat." Passing Suzaku, Lelouch began to ascend the stairs.

Turning around to follow suit, Suzaku replied. "Kay, as long as it's-"

_THUMP! _Looking back at Suzaku, Lelouch's face was hit with fear.

Suzaku had collapsed on the floor.

Dashing back towards him, Lelouch shook his body.

"Suzaku, can you hear me?! Suzaku!" He shouted with pain in his heart. Trying to calm down, he placed Suzaku's head on his lap. He wasn't able to pick up his body, so this is as much as he can do for this moment.

Getting his cell phone from his pocket, he speed dialed Jeremiah.

"It's me, I need you to get here quick. I really I need your help! It's Suzaku! He collapsed. Two minutes? Alright, thank you."

Hanging up, he placed his cell phone to the side and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket. Suzaku's face was drenched in sweat. Wiping Suzaku's face, Lelouch instantly felt heat transferring to his hand. This began to emerge into a callous dream.

'_Suzaku has such a high fever! This could not be happening! It rarely happens! Please Suzaku, be okay!"_

What shook Lelouch Lamperouge's heart after was the murmurs of one Kururugi Suzaku who grunted in pain,

"_...Aishiteru…_

_...Lelouch…"_

Caressing his head softly, Lelouch chuckled darkly with regret as Suzaku's body began to relax,

"_I know Suzaku, I finally know."

* * *

_

There you have it, chapter three. I'm going to try to fit in a Halloween special (a late one XD) and maybe a turkey one. The other day when going food shopping, I had to carry two turkey's and a ham in one giant bag. It was torture...Also, I am going to work on a new story that I'm in the process of thinking plot wise, but it does crossover with another series. If you guess the right series(fairly easy guess too lol), then you can be admitted as an honorary member of Ashford's SuzaLulu Committee!~ (Plus cookies and pocky) I thank all that have reviewed so far and I hope to continue seeing your reviews. To others, I hope to see your review too!~ Please and thank you ^^


End file.
